


Kat Turns Four.

by cuddlepuss



Series: The Katmond Preschool Series. [5]
Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, bob bryar - Fandom, ray toro - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, Gifts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1889514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens at Kat's fourth birthday party?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kat Turns Four.

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth and penultimate in the preschool MCR series.

It was Kat's fourth birthday, and her mommy and daddy were giving a  
party for her and her friends at the local church hall. Kat had decided she   
wanted an animal themed party, and the invites stated that each guest should   
come as an animal. 

When the guests arrived, they were all different animals. Mikey was a  
unicorn, Bob was a cat, Frank was a dog, Gerard was a bear, and Ray was a   
kangaroo. Kat, herself, was a Kitten, and her sister, Ellie, was an elephant.  
Kat's parents had decorated the hall with stick up animals - all over the walls,  
the doors, the windows, everywhere.

On the outside of the front door was a banner saying 'The Party's Here',  
and there were balloons stuck to the ceiling inside with animals or the number  
four on them. The cards that she'd received had animals on, from kittens and   
puppies, to horses, Koala's and chickens.

When the party tea was unveiled, it showed that Kat's mom and nan had made  
animal shaped sandwiches, vol-au-vents, mini pizzas, mini quiches, and pies.   
There were crisps, twiglets, chicken drumsticks, prawn crackers, cheese and   
pineapple sticks, pickled onions, and all sorts of other goodies.

When everyone had finished the savories, Kat's mom switched over the  
savories for plates of cakes and jam tarts, jellies, yoghurts, blancmange,   
gateaux, triffles and fresh fruit salad, buns and fruit pies. There was  
squirty cream and custard to go with it.

Once that was all finished with they played party games, then Kat opened her  
presents. Then, after they had played with the new toys and games that Kat had got,  
including a unicorn from Mikey, a dog from Frank, a cat from Bob, a snap set from   
Gerard, and a big book of nursery rhymes from Ray, Kat's Mommy brought out a large  
birthday cake shaped like Noah's Ark, complete with all the animal pairs.

Putting on the a cd player, the kids, and their mommies and daddies all  
danced and played until it was time to go home, when Kat took the chance to kiss all  
her young guests again, just like daily at playschool. Ray, kissing her back and   
wrapping an arm around her, blushed when Mommy took a photo of him kissing Kat, and   
when Mikey, Gerard, Frank and Bob laughed, he blushed even more.

 

THE END.


End file.
